


Под толщей черной воды

by Dakira



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, Incest, M/M, Out of Character, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-18 09:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21609028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakira/pseuds/Dakira
Summary: Вергилий смотрит на Неро по-отечески снисходительно.
Relationships: Vergil/Nero
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> MARUV — Black Water

Звук пощечины какофонией обиды взрывается в ушах, и Неро трет обожженную ударом щеку. Он смотрит на отца как несчастный потерянный щенок, и в какой-то момент в голову закрадываются мысли о том, что хочется его пожалеть, погладить, прижать к себе и не отпускать. Вергилий отгоняет назойливую нежность и пару раз сжимает-разжимает пальцы, пытаясь унять зуд в руке. Похоже, на эмоциях удар оказался слишком сильным — он не дает себе задуматься об этом, взращивая в сердце жестокость и непоколебимость в собственных действиях.

— Сегодня ты разочаровал меня, — бросает Вергилий, не удостаивая сына объяснениями. Зачем тратить лишние слова — ведь тогда вина захватит его, заставит изменить точку зрения, уступить, поддаться, снова дать слабину. Вергилий до ужаса ненавидит быть слабым, не понимая, что слабость его именно в том, что он пытается казаться сильным.

Неро поджимает губы и опускает взгляд в пол. Он не понимает смысла действий отца, вероятно, они никогда не поймут друг друга (но им это действительно нужно); Неро сжимает зубы, стискивает кулаки и давит в себе зарождающиеся горькие слезы. Пощечина въедается в него кислотой, прожигает отчаянием до нутра, забирается в удивительно хрупкое сердце и, наверное, в очередной раз рушит его на куски. Неро не пытается собрать его обратно, он постарался бы как следует в другой раз, но холодные глаза отца не дают ему успокоиться.

— Пожалуйста, — давит он сквозь силу, не осознавая, чего на самом деле просит. Они оба не в том состоянии, чтобы говорить спокойно, чтобы вообще говорить друг с другом, но Неро пытается сделать что-нибудь — пытается успокоить себя и, может, успокоить разгневанного отца.

Вергилий смотрит на Неро почти спокойно (однако искры дьявольского огня продолжают в нем тлеть и требовать свежей крови), по-отечески снисходительно. Касается подбородка Неро холодными пальцами, тянет вверх, желая заглянуть в столь похожие на собственные глаза.

— Маленький негодник, — почти нежно говорит он, не пытаясь добавить в слова хотя бы каплю искренности, — ты все равно продолжаешь просить. Должен ли я наказать тебя за упрямство? — вопрос риторический, конечно.

Вергилий растягивает губы в злой улыбке и склоняется ниже. Неро закрывает глаза, пытаясь избежать пристального взгляда, и ему (совсем ненадолго) удается это. Несколько секунд они просто молчат, будто перед последним прыжком в пропасть, и Неро позволяет себе испытать надежду: сейчас все наладится, боль отступит, и в груди перестанет давить от обиды. Но нет,

_нет-нет-нет,_

Вергилий не позволит.

Пальцы сжимаются на тонком горле почти с любовью.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yonaka — Creature

Вергилий не произносит этого вслух, но в каждом его жесте, небрежном взгляде, намеренном или случайном касании Неро видит ловушку, высокомерное утверждение: «Ты принадлежишь мне».

_Ты — мой, ясно?_

Неро не сопротивляется; или, может, он пытается (убеждает себя, что действительно пытается), но всё сильнее путается в крепких паучьих сетях.

Руки Вергилия, губы Вергилия, голос Вергилия, даже биение его злобного сердца Неро старательно хранит в памяти, каждый украденный миг, будто вор, прячет за десятком замков — и тут же спрашивает себя: зачем? Спрашивает, без сомнений отвечая: так надо.

Так надо, так надо, _так просто, черт возьми, надо, он хочет этого, ему нужно это, он не сможет жить с мыслью о том, что совершенно беспомощен и бесполезен._

Вергилий выбросит его в ту же секунду, когда разочарование перевесит жалость (это ведь жалость, верно? желание прибрать к рукам что-то милое и беззащитное, пока хочется заботиться и любить); Неро знает это лучше всех. И Вергилия знает лучше всех — этого волка в шкуре льва, монстра с улыбкой святого. 

О, как Вергилий улыбается! Улыбка его достойна самой длинной оды в мире. Неро знает, что верить той улыбке не стоит (но всё же верит — отчаянно, трепетно, тщетно _верит_ ). И вера его, как вера в Бога, бессмысленна и бесполезна; вера приносит ему только боль. 

Неро припадает к его ногам — целует, дыханием обжигая, — и поднимается медленно выше. Лодыжки, колени, тугие бедра… Неро ловит себя на грязной мысли поклонения (поклонения тому, кто не достоин сидеть на этом священном троне), но позволяет себе забыться. _Иначе…_

*

Вергилий нежно целует его в ответ.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yonaka — Fired Up

Что-то болит в груди. Дрожь пронзает с головы до ног, падение становится неконтролируемым. Неро сжимает крепче кулаки — только чтобы понять в самый последний миг: ничего этого не было. Ни боли, ни смеха, ни вспышек света — лишь касание мягкое и (почти) незлое; такому жаждешь довериться, сдаться в плен. И Неро сдается, руки поднимает вверх, крыльями тянется к сладкой ангельской песне (пока с небес его не свергает дьявольский рев). Неро уже на месте — еще секунда, не больше, и он спасен.

Не спасается, не успевает, рука дрожит и держать не может другую руку. Неро дергается, вскрикивает в ночной тиши — и почти случайно просыпается, разбуженный резким звуком.

В комнате холодно, но кожа его горит огнем. Императорскими пионами цветут синяки, лозами вьются вены. Неро вздрагивает, дышит рвано, порой заходится звонким кашлем. Он не помнит (с чего бы помнить?) ни сон, ни то, что было перед.

Он не помнит; возможно, не хочет помнить; воспоминания тянут вниз.

Неро наощупь ищет крылья, хотя бы пару перьев — и, как всегда, находит только шрам.


End file.
